Kidnapped
by lenebraes
Summary: What happens when a 13 year old girl and a 14 year old boy get kidnapped and get locked up in a room together? And what happens when the boy gets to go but the girl never gets seen again. NILEYYYYYYY
1. Chapter 1

The last time anyone had seen her face was the moment she kissed her mom on the cheek saying her goodbye. Never in the deepest of her mind did the 13 year old know that this was the last goodbye she would ever say to her mother.

She was supposed to show up on the set at 5PM and when she didn't everyone started to worry. They all teamed up with the police and now started a big search in the hope to find the young new talented child star.

MEANWHILE WITH MILEY

She looked up at the big rather fat guy who could have been her father as he called her name roughly. She swallowed nervously as she watched him come closer and getting protectively over herself she started to walk backwards.

"Leave me alone." She whispered with a crack in her voice.

He laughed sheepishly before driving her into a corner of the room. He placed his hand palm over her cheek and held her head still so that she looked at him.

"Here are the rules pumpkin. If you listen to what I say I'll be soft with you." He mumbled stroking her cheek with his filthy thumb.

"No." She mumbled before running under his arms making her way out of the room. She hoped she would be fast enough but despite how fat guy is he catches up with her in no time.

He picked her up over his shoulder and walked back into the small dark room. He put her down and grabbed her shoulder roughly and started to shake her a bit.

"You will do what I tell you understand?" He hissed in her ear and pushed her away walking out of the room locking it after him.

She groaned in pain lightly and rubbed her shoulder looking at the door with a tear slipping down her face. She sighed and laid down on the bed next to her with her legs pressed up against her and her arms wrapped around her tightly.

LATER ON

"Miley get up now!" The old man growled swinging the door open.

She jumped up costing her to fall from the bed. She rubbed her head softly and looked up at him backing away a bit.

"W…what do you want?" She stuttered out nervously backing off as long as she could soon reaching a wall what made her squeak.

"I want you to clean the house. Get up and move!" He demanded walking up to her. When she didn't respond he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up mostly throwing her out the room. "Don't even try to escape because I got my eyes on you."

She shivered lightly at his last words and nodded at him deciding to do what he said. A small gasp escaped from her lips as he roughly pushed a bucked and other clean material in her arms. She nodded again as he pointed to a door which leaded to the bathroom.

She yelped lightly in disgust as she opened the door and walked back. "I…I'm not cleaning that! It's horrible!" She squeaked in her famous known high pitchy voice.

He walked up to her and pushed her against the wall next to the door and stroke her cheek lightly. "You want me to make you do something else?" He whispers in her ear.

She swallowed and shook her head heavy as she looked up at him.

"That's what I thought. Now come on go clean that bathroom. We have a guest tonight and we don't want the house to be filthy do we?" He asked her in a serious tone.

"N…no mister." She whispered and walked into the bathroom pinching her nose closed. She sighed at the horrible mess around her but shook it off and started cleaning as she was told to not wanting any trouble with this freak.

LATER ON

She made her way out of the bathroom and slid down the wall next to her exhausted and disgust. She had been cleaning for hours and now she was all covered in dust and other dirt she didn't even want to know.

She looked up at the man who walked in front of her and pushed a messy hair string full of dust out of her face. "Can I take a shower?" She asked in a whispery tone.

"Since you didn't listen from the first time, no." He said making her stand up. He gave an extra push on her shoulder as he leaded her to the room and closed the door behind him locking it.

She tried to make her way to the bed but failed miserably as she fell to the ground coughing hard. She tried to make herself sit up but once again failed and instead laid herself down on the floor couching up the dusty and dirty air she inhaled earlier.

3 HOURS LATER

She managed to sit up as she heard the door open and looked up at the man who pushed a boy about her age into the room roughly throwing her next to her.

The guy grinned at her as he saw her look at the boy completely lost in. "I thought you'd like some company so I went out looking for a friend. Well here you are." He said with a smirk before locking the door.

She sat away a bit as she the guy looked at her and couldn't help but look down trying not to show who she was.

"Hey." The boy whispered.

She swallowed nervously but looked up and gave him a lightly smile. "H…hey" She couched out still not recovered from all the dust from earlier. She got bright red as she saw him look at her messy hair and dirty skin not to mention her clothes. She nervously started to dust herself off but he stopped her holding her hand friendly.

"Don't. I'm Nick. You are?" He asked in his young soft tone.

"You don't know me?" She asked in a whisper.

He shook his head what made her smile lightly. How much she loved people recognizing her she also liked it when she could introduce herself as a complete stranger.

"I'm Miley." She said softly shaking his hand that was holding hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Miley tell me. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Nick yawned softly as he looked next to him on the bed seeing she was yawing in tiredness just like he was.

"Yes I do. I have 2 sisters and 2 brothers. Do you have any?" She asked rolling onto her side placing her hand under her cheek for support.

"I've got 2 older brothers and 1 little brother. I was supposed to go out with them today to a football game but now I'm stuck here like you." He mumbled turning his gaze up to the ceiling. To be honest he didn't mind her company at all but he would rather keep her company at another place that's much cleaner and nicer.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear." She whispered leaning her hand on his cheek. "I know this isn't the best place to be stuck but I'm sure we can entertain each other and make the best of it." She tried as she flashed him a light smile to soften his sadness.

He nodded and looked back at her with a small smile trying to hide his sadness for her. "I'm sure we will it's just that going to the football game was my birthday present from my brothers." He sighed feeling bad for his brothers. They must feel awful knowing he disappeared just for the start and that it was their idea to go.

"It's your birthday?" She practically shouted while sitting up quickly. As he nodded his head she hit his arm playfully. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked confused.

"It doesn't really matter." He mumbled out looking up at her. "It's almost over anyways it's almost midnight." He said shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't hurt him while it truthfully did. He wanted to show her his true colors but he knew that if he got sad she might even get sadder and that was the least he wanted to happen.

"Of course it matters silly! It's still your birthday at this very moment. I would have felt bad if I didn't know and you told me another time. I'd feel bad knowing that I didn't wish you a happy birthday today." She admitted.

He smiled lightly and pushed her back down stroking a hair out of her face. "That's really sweet of you but it really doesn't matter." He said softly.

She laid back onto her side as before and grabbed his hand smiling. "Well still it matters in my eyes. I know this isn't the place to be at for your birthday and that I can't give you a presents or anything but still happy birthday Nick." She whispered leaning up kissing his cheek.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt her lips on his cheek and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer into a hug. "Thanks." He whispered leaning his head between her shoulders and neck.

She smiled to herself happy that she could make a person happy again. She carefully wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his.

She loves to see people smile and certainly when it was a cute boy as Nick. She was only 13 years old yet her heart at times tricked her into liking a boy even thought she never gave in to her heart as she wasn't allowed to date just anyone.

She bite her bottom lip as an idea slipped into her mind. "I need to go to the bathroom." She partly lied while getting up. She walked over to the door and banged on it hard. "I need to go to the bathroom!" She shouted loudly.

"I'll let you go if you cook me something." The man mumbled while opening the door a bit.

She nodded in agreement and walked out of the room to the bathroom. As she finished she walked back out and walked into the kitchen grabbing everything there was and looked at it intensely wondering what to make with it.

She lifted a light smirk on her face as she got an idea and prepared the meal as fast as she could. After the last piece was added she looked at the man in the living room making sure he didn't see her and bit her bottom lip opening the old cabinet door in front of her where all the good stuff was hidden.

She grabbed a pack of cookies out of the cabinet and bit her bottom lip. "Perfect." She mumbled. She zipped her sweater open and placed the pack close to her before zipping it back up. She wrapped her arms around her before walking into the living room. "It's done." She said as he looked up at her.

"Alright." The man mumbled getting up. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her back to the room. He opened the door and pushed her in closing the door behind her locking it.

Nick looked up as she walked back in and raised an eyebrow as she saw the smirk that was formed on her face. "What are you up to?" He asked confused.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "It's more like what was I up to." She giggled zipping her sweater open making the pack of cookies fall down onto the bed. "I can't give you a present for your birthday so I hope this makes up for it a bit. I hope you like them." She said with a smile as she looked up at him pushing the pack of cookies into his direction.

He looked down at the pack of cookies and smiled lightly looking up at her. "Let's share." He suggested opening the package pushing it in between them.

"Ok." She whispered as she reached for a cookie. A gasp escaped from her mouth as she felt his warm hand over hers. She looked up at him and blushed bright read as she bit her bottom lip getting nervous.

He gave her hand a light squeeze before letting go and grabbed himself a cookie letting out a chuckle as she started to eat her cookie looking away from him with her cheeks still bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick sighed getting up from his bed. The memories of their meeting kept coming back every day. It had been two years since he had last seen her when he was let lose. However Miley wasn't. He had no idea why he was able to go but Miley wasn't.

However he did discover she was actually a famous actress. He discovered it due all the news around her when videos of her started to come out. Videos of her tied up onto a bed blindfolded as horrible things happened. He wanted to help her by telling where they were kept but by the time the police got there the house was already empty.

The last time he had ever seen something about her was when a video was released of her being hit on the back of the head harshly and after that there was a video of her being buried. Everyone could only assume she was now official dead. Nick however never wanted to believe it. He believed that she was still out there somewhere.

"Nick get down here right now before you're too late for school!"

He shook his head lightly and quickly changed into some clothes running his hand through his hair. He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs grabbing an apple on his way outside. Taking a bit out of his apple he started walking his way to school.

A loud scream interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see a blond girl running behind a big white dog.

"Mate get back here!" Hannah shouted running after her dad his dog.

It only took Nick a couple of seconds to start running after the dog to help the girl. He was clearly faster than the blond girl since he soon reached the dog it's leach grabbing it tightly in his hand making sure it wouldn't run off again.

"T-t-thank you." Hannah breathed out as she finally reached them. "My dad would kill me if I lose him." She whispered taking over the leach from Nick.

"You're welcome uhm…"

"Hannah. The name is Hannah." She said with a small smile holding out her free hand.

He smiled back at her and shook her hand feeling sparks instantly. He didn't want to get nervous around a girl he just met so he briefly pulled his hand away scratching the back of his head. "I uhm… haven't seen you here before did you just move here?"

Hannah nodded biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, my dad and I moved here about two weeks ago. I'm still trying to get used to this town to be honest. Even though I don't spend a lot of time outside."

"Why not? It's really beautiful out here."

She sighed scratching Mate behind his ear. "Well, my dad won't let me get out that much. Mostly only to walk his dog for him."

"Oh really? Why not?" Nick asked confused.

"Over protective I guess. It can get annoying at times really but I guess I should be happy because it show that he loves me. Right?" She questioned looking up at Nick again.

"True, but you should still be able to get out thought. I mean you need to make friends and socialize."

Hannah shook her head. "He says I can't. He'd actually get really mad if he saw me talking to you."

"Uhm Hannah… I think that's a bit too over protective. Sure a parent can be protective but this is kind of… creepy. What about school?"

"Home schooled." Hannah answered with a mumble.

Nick raised an eyebrow shaking his head. He had seen many over protective parents before but this was just way out of his mind. How could a parent keep their child so short. As he got an idea a smile formed on his face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked at her.

"Hey want to hang out later?"

"I don't know Nick I…" Nick interrupted her placing his hand over her mouth. "7pm here it is. I'll see you then." He said quickly kissing her cheek friendly before running off to school so she wouldn't be able to protest.

She watched him leave and bit her bottom lip chewing on it softly. Sneaking of one time wouldn't hurt right? She thought. She giggle to herself and pulled on Mate his leach walking back home.

As she arrived back home she undid mate from his leach and walked over to her dad. "Hi daddy." She said softly while kissing him on the mouth which she was told to do every time she saw him. She had no clue why but she rather not get into a fight with her dad all the time so she just did as told.

"Daddy… can I go out for a walk later today? Please." She pouted looking into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hannah how many times are we going to go over this? You know the rules."

"But dad. I'm going to be 16 soon don't you think I should finally make some friends?" She whines feeling annoyed.

"Hannah my answer is simply going to stay no. The rules aren't going to change around here."

She shook her head pulling away. "I've always listened to everything you told me to. Even things I didn't want to do. Why can't I do something for me ones. This is so not fair."

"Why do you want to go against to rules we've had since you were a little kid?"

She was about to turn away until he spoke the last words which made her turn around. "You and me both know I don't even remember anything from my childhood." She whispered before walking off to her room. After slamming the door shut she sat down on her bed with a sigh. She really did wish she could remember anything from her childhood but she sadly didn't even have pictures from them. She had asked her dad about them before but he said they got lost while moving when she was a kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Nick was waiting at the spot he met her earlier today. He nervously started to play with his fingers as he started to think she wasn't going to show up. It was too good to be true he thought with a sigh. Maybe he started it all out wrong he then told himself shaking his head. Just as he was about to blame himself a girl voice called out to him.

He smiled and looked up seeing Hannah standing in front of him slightly breathing heavy what made clear that she had been running.

"Did you run here or something?" He questioned with a laugh.

She nodded placing both of her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Y-y-yeah I didn't want to risk that my dad would see me."

He nodded grabbing her shoulder softly. "I see. I suggest we take a seat over there." He said while mentioning over to a bench. Hannah agreed with him and they both walked over to the bench sitting down.

Hannah pulled her legs up placing them under her as she looked at the ground. "So…why did you actually want to see me again?" After a bit she looked up at him when he didn't answer directly.

He actually never thought about that before. Why did he want to meet her again? He looked up at her and bit his lip. "I actually don't know…"

Hannah couldn't help but laugh softly as she nudged him. "You're such a freak. But… I don't mind." She whispered the last. She was already happy enough that she could finally talk to someone other than her dad or his friends. Friends she didn't like at all.

"Thanks." Nick laughed out softly but then grew serious. "Can you tell me anything about yourself? Like hobbies, interests, favorite colors? Anything?"

She looked down at her feet with a sigh. "There's not much to tell really. The longest thing I can remember is from about 2 years ago. Sad isn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You can't? How come?"

Her eyes met his again as she sat up straight. "My dad said I got in a car crash and hit my had onto the pavement badly so I got memory lost. If you look closely on the back of my head and remove some hair you can still see it."

"Can I see?" She nodded and she turned to him so her back was facing him. After pulling some hair away he could indeed see where she hit her head. "That must have hurt." He mumbled leaning away again.

"I would tell you if I remembered." She whispered turning back to face him. "So anything exciting you have to tell me?" She asked forming a small smile on her soft lips.

As he saw her small he started to look at her closely. The smile looked very familiar to him and the more he looked at her the more she started to look familiar to him. "You suddenly look so familiar to me…" He stated which left Hannah confused.

"I do?" She finally managed to speak out.

He nodded. "Yeah… you remind me of a girl I used to know. I normally don't talk about this but…" He sighed looking down. "When I turned 14 I got kidnapped together with this famous girl, Miley. She was 13 at the time and was a famous actress. She had the same smile as you and those eyes they're exactly like yours. Big and bright having sparks of life in them."

Hannah nodded slowly trying to understand. "Y-y-you got kidnapped?"

He nodded looking up at her. "Yeah. I must sound crazy now don't I?"

She laughed lightly shaking her head. "No, not at all. But you keep telling about her in the past tense. Did she die or something?"

He tried his best not to start crying but when the videos all over the news flashed in front of his eyes again he started crying silently. He hated crying but thinking back at how he could hear her scream it just kept haunting him. "I'm sorry." He whispered through tears not facing her.

"It's ok to cry. It's not a crime. I mean I totally understand. I would cry to if I were you. I wish I could do something to help you." She admitted. She really wanted to but she had no clue how. Hesitatingly she moved her arms up and wrapped them around him so she was hugging him hoping she'd comfort him with it.

A small smile came on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her. "I hope I didn't scare you with all the 'you look so familiar' thing. It's just that you really remind me off her it's like everything is the same except your hair color."

She rubbed his back smiling. "It's alright. I have no idea who you are talking about though. I'll look her up on my laptop if I can later after my homework."

He nodded pulling away still not letting go of her so he could look at her. "You should you'll see what I'm talking about."

Hannah looked at her watch and widened her eyes when she noticed the time. "I-I-I have got to go. I'm so sorry but I can't stay longer." She said sadly pulling away from him. She started to get up until he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Please stay I only got to speak with you like what 5 minutes?"

"I have to go home." She whispered pulling her arm away. Truth was she'd love to stay but she just couldn't.

"Hannah you're like what 15 – 16 years old? Don't you think you can make some decisions for yourself? Stay." He asked the last softly looking her closely in the eyes.

She blinked a few times somehow feeling a connection with him. She knew she had to go but looking into his eyes somehow made her stand still. Giving into him she sat back down next to him wrapping her arms around him again as he did the same. "Can you tell me more about that girl, Miley? She seemed special to you." She asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"She was very special to me. She was very sweet and caring. Even known in what a horrible situation we were she still managed to smile and laugh which made all easier for me as well. The last time that I saw her was when she came back into the room we were locked in and said goodbye and that she'd never forget me and would love me forever while crying. I kept asking her why she was saying that and mostly why she was crying but she just shook her head and walked back out with our kidnapper and all I could hear was screaming upstairs and later that day the kidnapper released me. It's as if she made a deal with the kidnapper to do something if he let me go. I just wish I could turn back time and tell her not to go. I'd do anything in the world to bring her back into my arms."

She smiled lightly looking up at him still leaning on his shoulder. "Did you love her too?"

He nodded smiling lightly. "Yeah. She was actually kind of my girlfriend." He said proudly.

Hannah awed lightly hitting his arm lightly. "That is so cute."

"It was. Can we talk about anything else now? Perhaps about you?"

She bit her bottom lip looking at her feet. "There's not much to tell about me other then that I… want to run away."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick pulled away slightly showing her a serious look. "Hannah, why do you want to run away?"

Hannah sighed looking away. "I just can't do this anymore. My life is nothing but lies. I just know my dad is lying to me."

"What do you mean? What lies?" He had now official gotten confused.

"It's just that some things don't fit in. Like for example how he said he'd never let anyone hurt me. Well he lied about that because he did. Then he told me that… mom never wanted me to begin with and how she wishes I was never born. I mean… a mom can't wish that… right?" She shocked out as a single hot tear rolled down her cheek. "H-h-he has to be lying."

He felt his heart break by seeing how sad she had gotten and pulled her into him soothingly. "I'm positive he's lying about that. I'm sure your mom loved you very much. Is there any other reason why you want to run away?"

She looked away shaking her head. "I can't tell you. I wish I could but it's too dangerous for you to know." She told him. It truly was too dangerous for him to know. Although she wanted someone to help her out of it so badly she didn't want to bring anyone in danger with her problems.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. You can trust me. What's too dangerous for me to know?" He asked her in a comforting tone hoping he could gain her trust to tell him.

"Look I can't tell you and… I really have to go now." She looked at him and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. As badly as I want to stay with you and talk. I have to go. It was nice to meet you." She whispered as she kissed his cheek. She took one glance at him and started to run off home.

"I have to know." He mumbled to himself as he started to run after her.

When she arrived home she took a deep breath before grabbing the old doorknob with her tin fingers. Slowly she turned the knob around and walked in looking around. She yelped lightly jumping back as her dad walked up in front of her. "I-I-I can explain." She squeaked out feeling her feet freeze to the floor no longer able to move.

"Oh really?" He asked stepping up to her. As she nodded he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "Well then start explaining right now."

"I was just… taking a walk and got lost during it. I'm sorry." A hopeful look covered her face as she looked him in the eyes praying to god that he'd believe her.

"Make sure it never happens again, ok?"

She nodded quickly sighing in relieve. "I promise that it won't happen again."

"I suggest you go upstairs and think about what you did." He said giving her a light push in the back towards the stairs.

She groaned to herself but decided to listen so she walked over to the stairs and got up to her room. After closing the door she walked into her closet and changed into some sweatpants and a tank top. Content with how she looked she walked over to her desk and turned on her laptop.

Nervously she ticked her fingers onto her desk as she waited for the laptop to finish. As it finished she opened Google typing 'Miley'." She clicked search and waited for the page to load. Just as it was about to load she felt too hands stroking her hair. She looked up a bit and saw her dad behind her combing her hair.

"Dad please not now." She whispered looking back down. She knew what was coming when he'd comb her hair. It was him comforting her before he was about to tell her a guy was waiting for her downstairs because he once again couldn't pay him back. "I really don't want to." She cried out wiping a tear away.

"I'm sorry Hannah I…"

She got up from her chair turning to him. "You said you'd never let anyone hurt me. You promised me!" She backed away from him wrapping her arms around herself.

He was about to grab her shoulder as he took a glance at her laptop screen. His eyes widened as he turned back to her quickly grabbing both of her shoulders pushing her towards the nearest wall. "Why were you looking up that name?"

Hannah couldn't help but knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "I just wanted to. Why?" She looked at her laptop screen and tried to look closer at the pictures that were showing up. Her eyes widen as she saw the girl he was talking about. She had long brown curly hair and bright blue eyes and her smile was one she had seen millions of times before. He was right she did look a lot like the girl. Just as she was about to run to the laptop she got pushed down to her bed. "S-S-She looks exactly like me! Dad what's going on?" She stuttered out.

Her dad ran up to her laptop and smashed it against the groaned then running up to her. He grabbed her chin roughly. "You never saw that. Do you hear me?" He hissed tightening his grip on her chin.

The only movement she could make at this point was a brief nod. She was in too much shock to speak out or to push him away. She had no idea what was happening and why he was acting so strange.

"I expect you to be ready in less than 5 minutes. You better be ready." He told her with a stern look before leaving her room leaving a shocked and confused Hannah behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick slowly made his way into the backyard from the house that he saw Hannah run into. He started to look around for some way to get into the house without getting noticed. Soon his eyes landed on a wooden rack against the house that leaded to a window. A smirk spread across his face as he ran up to it and climbed up to it until he could see into the room.

In that room his eyes saw Hannah curled up on her bed holding her legs close to her chest. When he took a closer look he could see she was crying. He hated how she looked. She looked so fragile and in pain. He needed to do something about it. Something had to be clearly wrong in this house he thought. Not wasting a moment he tapped his fingers onto the window making Hannah look up with beg wet eyes.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" She stuttered out running to the window. She opened the window shaking her head. "You can't be here!"

"I came here to talk some more with you. But, why can't I be here?" He asked her getting suspicious.

"B-b-because uhm well you see… you just can't be here. It's an awful timing."

"An awful timing? Do you need to be somewhere then?" He got more suspicious as he leaned closer to her.

"I uhm… no I don't need to be anywhere I… loo-" She started until the door opened in a swift motion. Her eyes widened and without noticing she harshly closed the window making Nick fall back a bit but he was just in time to grab something to hold on to.

"What where you doing there?" Her dad questioned as he started to walk up to her. She swallowed walking against the window trying to cover him. "I-I-I was just you know letting some air into my room. There's nothing wrong with that… right daddy?" She squeaked out the last as he pushed her aside to look out the window.

He opened the window again and widened his eyes as his eyes made contact with Nick's. Both of them stared at each other for a moment not believing it was actually happening. He glared at Nick for a moment and before Nick could crawl into the window he pushed him down closing the window harshly.

"No!" Was the only think Hannah managed to scream out. She shook her head with tears rolling down her cheeks still as she started to run out her room to go outside.

"Hannah get back here!" He growled running after her. The tone in his voice made her scream running faster but she knew it had no use. When it came to this she was always the weak one soon enough she felt his two arms wrap around her. She tossed and turned in his arms hitting him everywhere she could. "Let me go! I need to help him!"

"You aren't going anywhere." He growled picking her up on his shoulder. He walked back into her room and threw her on the bed. "You know what you need to do still."

"I don't want to! I am not a whore dad! Why are you doing this to me? Can't I have any self respect at all? You make me feel so dirty and useless." She whispered out the last words. It was the truth ever since he couldn't pay anymore she was his only option. She hated how he did this to her but whatever she tried to do it had no use.

"We've had it about this so many times before and now really isn't the time to start about it again, Hannah. You're going to listen to me and do it. That's final. No other word about it. Do you understand?" He said through his teeth as he grabbed her chin looking her directly in the eyes making his point clear.

She nodded not letting out a word. The only sound that could be heard was her moving around on her bed in fear and her nose sniffing from all the crying.

He let go of her chin and petted her shoulder one time leaving the room without one words nor a glance at her. When she heard the door close she looked up and moved from her bed over to the window sobbing in tears as she saw her only hope laying on the floor. Slowly her hand went up to the window touching it. "Something's not right here. There's something I don't know about and I feel that you are the only one who can give me an answer." She whispered closing her eyes praying to god that he was her answer.

LATER THAT NIGHT WITH NICK

He groaned opening his eyes as he moved his hand to his head that was throbbing in pain. He sat up looking around confused about where he was. As he saw a man talking with his mom next to him he coughed lightly to get their attention.

The man looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Hi Nick I'm officer Sward do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" He asked politely as he stood up walking over to Nick some more.

Nick shook his head. "No of course I don't mind go ahead."

"Alright. Well first of all I'd like to hear your side of this story."

Nick took a deep breath and started to tell everything in detail until he came on Hannah here name. His eyes widened and he looked up at the officer. "Hannah! You have to help her!" He half shouted.

Officer Sward raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A girl? We didn't see a girl anywhere and we looked through the whole house to make sure we didn't find any more witnesses of the accident or any weird situations."

"What do you mean you didn't see a girl? She was there I swear! You have to help her!" He cried out knowing she needed help now and not later.

"Truth to be told… we didn't see anyone there Nick. After we got called up about your accident nobody was there and still isn't as for now." Officer Sward spoke out slowly looking down slightly.

Nick sighed looking down.

"Nick, is there anything about this Hannah that we should know about?" Officer Sward now looked at him with a serious look.


	7. Chapter 7

WITH HANNAH

"D-dad. Please don't!" Hannah screamed as he pushed her against a tree holding out a gun. "I-I'll be good I promise." She closed her eyes shivering in fear waiting for him to shoot the life out of her.

"Why shouldn't I kill you Hannah?" He spited loading the gun.

"I'll be a good girl and do everything you say. E-even things… I don't want to." She whispered knowing she had no other choice but to obey him.

He smirked walking up to her. As he reached her he stroke her cheek softly. "Everything I say?"

She nodded whispering even softer. "Everything."

His thumb went over to her lips stroking over them putting on a fake smile. "That's my little girl. Come on." He grabbed her arm and leaded her back to the car pushing her in. As soon as he got in next to her he drove off to their new home.

BACK WITH NICK

"Sir you have to help her. She's in big danger." Nick now shouted angry.

"What kind of danger would that be?" The officer asked listening patient.

"Her dad. He hurts her and lets her do things she doesn't want to. She's not allowed to do anything she wants to do either. He controls her whole life. She's manipulated and hurt by him."

Officer Sward nodded taking out a notebook. "Can you tell me anything more about her? Like what does she look like? How old is she?"

Nick bit his lip looking up at the officer. "You're probably going to call me insane but she was a perfect match with Miley Cyrus except that she has blond hair but the color looked fake to me."

"Are you telling me that the girl Hannah you're talking about is actually Miley?" Officer Sward asked in confusion.

Nick nodded self confident. "I'm pretty sure. Her eyes, lips and god that smile are all exactly the same. You have to believe me."

"Ok, I'm going to believe you Nick. Any idea where she can be at this point?"

"No, not really. I'm afraid they moved again."

"I see… look here's what we'll do. I'm going to get someone who can make a robot picture. We're going to make a poster to look for her. I'll be back in an hour." The officer said walking out soon after.

BACK WITH HANNAH

"Here we are." The man said in a harsh tone pushing Hannah into a bedroom with a bed and table. "Now sit down." He hissed lightly pushing her down on the chair right in front of the table. As she looked up she could see a mirror. In that mirror she could see how bad she looked at this moment. Her hair was all messed up and she had big walls under her eyes.

Her tired eyes widened as she noticed the man pulling out a pair of succors. "W-what are you going to do with those?" She whispered swallowing nervous."

"Just a little haircut." He smirked grabbing her long blond soft hair.

"No! Not my hair please!" She turned to look at him with pleading eyes. "I love my hair." She whispered.

He pulled on her hair hard looking at her with evil eyes. "What happened to 'I'll do everything you say' hmm?" He whispered leaning close in her face.

She swallowed deeply nodding. "A haircut sounds good." She stuttered out obeying once again.

WITH NICK

"Here we are again. So we got the most resent picture from Miley we could find with us." The officer handed the picture to Nick. "What is exactly the same with Hannah that you can see in this picture?"

Nick looked at the picture smiling. Everything he saw in Miley he also saw in Hannah. He bit his lip pointing to her lips. "Her smile. The way she smiles is exactly the same. The way her eyes are. They don't spark like in this picture but I'm sure it's because of all she went through. She also still has the same fragile body as in this picture probably due the lack of food. Her face is more grown up but she still has the same cheeks. And her hair is now blond like I said before."

The officer nodded and signed to the other guy to draw on his computer. After about 15 minutes he handed Nick the laptop with a drawing up. A drawing that completely showed Hannah. He nodded looking up again. "That's her. It's her in every way."

"If this is true Nick and she really is the Miley we all know you're going to change a big case. She'll get popular again in a finger snap. She'll probably be the most happy girl in the world thanks to your help." The officer smiled at him thankfully.

"Oh. Oh, no I think you got that wrong. She won't be very happy about that." Nick whispered biting his lip.

"Why not?" Officer Sward asked now confused.

"She doesn't remind anything from her past. The longest she can remember is from 2 years ago."

"We'll do everything to find her and help her. I promise you. As soon as we have news we'll let you know." The officer gave him a soft squeeze in the shoulders smiling. With a small nod he walked out followed by the other man.

WITH HANNAH

"So what do you think of your new haircut?" The man smirked making Hannah look up. All she could do was let out a sob and cry as she saw her freshly short cut hair. It was so short that she absolutely hated it. She looked at him with wet eyes shaking her head. "How could you do this You know I loved my long hair."

He stiffed a laugh grabbing her chin firmly. "That's not all love." He smirked at her turning her back around continuing her makeover.


	8. Chapter 8

LATER AT NIGHT

Hannah laid down on her bed looking in her small hand mirror. She didn't like the hair cut, make up or any of what he had done to her. Sure if you looked good you could still see it's her but she hated how he also dyed her hair black. It looked horrible she thought. If only she wouldn't have told it to her dad. Thanks to the fact she did she now had a big blue/red mark on her left cheek.

A sigh escaped from her lips if she felt her stomach growl. She had been so hungry all day but as punishment of everything that happened lately she wasn't allowed to eat all day. She bit her bottom lip lightly getting up. Maybe he was finally asleep. She tiptoed out of her room to his to listen against the door.

She smiled as she could hear light snoring coming from behind the door. "Finally." She whispered tiptoeing to the stairs going downstairs. As her feet his the floor she quickly made her way into the kitchen opening a cabinet. Her eyes landed on some cereals and as if her stomach made the choice for her it started to growl. She giggled lightly and grabbed the box along with some milk and a bowl.

A while into her late night snack she sighed deeply taking another bite. She looked at the box while swallowing it. Somehow it showed her life to her. She was locked in a closed box and had no space. Worst part was that lately nothing seemed to fit anymore. She didn't feel at home nor did she feel connected with her dad. Specially not after he earlier was about to shoot her.

Her eyes landed on a newspaper and read the headlines until she noticed a picture of someone she knew. It was nobody else but Nick. She quickly picked it up and started reading the article. Nick, he was still alive. Thank god she thought while a smile appeared on her lips again. After a couple of seconds she shook her head and put her bowl down and the newspaper down. "I have to go. I have to find him. I'm sure I'll find him in a near hospital in my old town." She whispered to herself getting up from the counter.

Quickly she ran upstairs to her room grabbing her back bag. She looked around and started collecting her most needed supplies. After a second check she put her bag onto her back. She just then noticed she was in her pj's still. Somehow she couldn't care and instead rand downstairs on bare feet towards the kitchen. She randomly grabbed some cookies and snacks out of the cabinets trying to be as fast as she could.

"Map, light… I need those." She bit her lip and opened a drawer where she saw her dad put random things in earlier. Maybe it would be in there. "Finally some luck." She whispered wrapping her fingers around a flashlight and an old roadmap. "Now it's time to say goodbye." She told herself walking out of the kitchen to the living room. She looked around one last time and with a deep breath she unlocked the front door running out onto the street her bare feet hitting the cold pavement but she couldn't care less. Better save then warm she kept telling herself as she deeply inside wished she'd had put on warm clothes.

After a while she sat down on the ground breathing slightly heavy from the running. She turned on the flashlight since it was a dark street and looked around trying to find a sign of where she could be. She bit into her bottom lip as she let the light shin on an old sign with 'Texas' on it. "I'm in Texas?" She whispered pretty surprised.

She shook it off and grabbed her roadmap opening it. "Alright if I'm in Texas." She started searching for 'Texas' on the map until her finger came across it. "Then I have about…" She stopped whining when she placed her finger on 'Los Angles'. "Way too far." She sighed falling down onto the pavement letting a tear fall. "This is never going to work."

She slowly sat back up wiping her eyes. "No I have to do this." She said softly getting up grabbing her bag. "I have to get away from here. Alright…" She looked at the map again and tried to find out where she had to go. She nodded as she finally found out and started running.

"Hannah?" A voice shouted far behind her. A voice she knew all too well. She widened her eyes as she turned her head still running what was the stupidest thing she could possible do. Soon she sprained her ankle and fell onto the ground with a hard smack letting a groan escape from her lip. "Shit" She whispered grabbing all her things. She looked around her and quickly crawled behind an old wooden fence.

She closed her eyes leaning against the fence breathing hard. She had already come this far she had to go through this. He could not find her. After all this time she was finally about to be free and she would do anything to win this. As she heard her name again she wrapped her arms around her bag tight praying he'd give up soon.

As she opened her eyes again she looked down at her ankle that was already getting blue and thick. She sighed and grabbed the hem of her shirt sighing. "I'm so sorry favorite shirt of mine." Biting her lip hard she gave it a hard tug ripping a large piece from it. She wrapped the ripped piece tight around her ankle to support it.

She waited for 15 minutes before she slowly looked from behind the fence to see if she could see anyone. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she didn't see anyone and she got up putting her bag back onto her back. She started limping back onto the street groaning as she felt pain into her ankle but she tried her best to ignore it. "I'm coming Nick. I promise you." She whispered as she kept limping into the night while prying that nobody was following her.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick sighed looking out the window. His mind kept wondering off to Hannah. He could feel that she was in danger but he wasn't there to help her. At this moment he could only hope that she'd be found soon and brought to a safer place.

He was 100% sure that Hannah was Miley but at this point he still kept it real and thought it could always just be Hannah. Miley or not he wanted to help her.

"Where are you Hannah?" He whispered shaking his head sadly. He was so close to get to know more about her but just then he had to get pushed onto the ground. He groaned in frustration hitting his pillow. "God damn it I have to help her. I truly hope that you're safe, Hannah. Get yourself out of his hands the moment you can."

Shaking his head he laid his head back down onto the pillow closing his eyes. He was seriously tired and sleeping wouldn't only give him more energy but also make the time go faster he thought. He laid himself more comfortable and he soon fell asleep.

WITH HANNAH 1 WEEK LATER

She sighed sitting down on some grass next to the sideway. She grabbed into her back hoping she'd find some food. No such luck. Why would anyone suddenly drop some food in her bag she thought to herself shaking her head.

As she spotted her purse she grabbed it counting all the money she could find. "Right I have exactly… 1 dollar." She mumbled throwing her purse onto the ground. "I can't buy anything with one dollar." She whispered looking down.

"I can help you with that." A man smirked walking up to her. She widened her eyes crawling back a bit. "Eh no thank you." She said softly looking away from the guy knowing how she'd earn it. She very well knew it made big money but it was the very last thing she wanted to do. She already had to do it enough under command of her dad.

"Why not princess? You know it makes good money." He winked at her stepping in front of her.

"I know it makes good money…" She got up from the ground holding her things close. "But I don't want to do it. Can you now please get away from me?" She asked trying her best to stay strong. She knew herself well enough that she was weak in making her point clear but this time she had to do it to make the man go away.

He nodded and held his hands up. "Fine. I do want to help you so…" He said grabbing in his pocket talking out 5 dollars. " I know it's not much but this is for you." He put it in her hand closing it around it. "Don't ask anything or try to give it back." She swallowed lightly still nervous about him. "T-thank you." She whispered looking up at him.

He sighed softly touching her shoulder. "Don't worry I was only messing with your head. I'm glad to see you have some self respect. Good luck princess." He smiled at her then walking off.

She smiled lightly watching him leave. As soon as she didn't see him anymore she looked around for a place to buy food. She then spotted a train station. "Wait a minute…what if I take a train to Los Angles." She bit her lip running to the train station. She sighed stopping at the door. "I don't have the money for it."

For a moment she looked at the door but then walked in looking around. She spotted which Peron she needed to be if she'd have a ticket. She thought about it for a moment and then without having second thoughts started running through the station to the Peron.

As the train arrived she got in and made her way to the small bathroom. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. "I am going to get in so much trouble if they find out."

2 HOURS LATER

Hannah snapped her head up as she heard loud bangs on the door. She bit her lip stepping back a bit looking at the ceiling. "Please don't be the ticket guy. Please don't be the ticket guy." She whispered folding her hands together.

"Ticket. Please open up to show me your ticket." The man shouted still banging on the door. She shook her head. "Thanks for listening." She whispered looking at the door.

Hannah sighed as she opened the locket from the door. As the door opened she looked down at her feet knowing she was busted.

The man looked over at her and held out his hand. "Ticket?"

She slowly looked up at him shaking her head. "I don't have one." She whispered with a crack in her voice.

He rolled his eyes shaking his head. Without saying a word he grabbed her arm dragging her to a seat pushing her down onto it. "I want you to stay here until the next station and then the police will come for you."

She widened her eyes stuttering. "P-police? But you don't unders-" She started but he held his hand up stopping her. "You can tell everything to the police later. I'm sorry but I'm just doing my job." The man looked back down continuing to write things down.

"N-no. O-oh god no." She whispered sliding down deeper in the chair looking out the window. She sighed softly to herself wrapping her arms around her bag tightly waiting for her punishment. Or could it be her way out?

Too tired to stay away she slowly fell asleep curled up into the seat as the man kept looking at her shaking his head. "Something isn't right here." He whispered to himself taking some extra notes about how she looked tired, fragile, underfed and full of scratches. Not to forget she was only in torn pj's without any shoes. 'Conclusion. Runaway?' He wrote down underlining it a couple of times. With a sigh he sat down next to her making his phone call to the station to inform the police.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah slowly woke up opening her eyes. She stretched her arms she sitting up. She looked around confused dropping her arms next to her again. "Where am I?"

An officer named Lana turned around smiling lightly. "Ah you're awake. You're at a police station in Los Angles. You were sleeping in the train and couldn't wake up you up."

Hannah nodded slowly looking down ashamed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten on the train without a ticket." She looked back up with sad eyes. "But I don't have any money to buy one and… I well… am looking for a friend who got into the hospital in Los Angles."

"What exactly happened to that friend?" Lana asked raising an eyebrow as she watched her closely.

"Well… I was in my room and he climbed up to my room and I told him he had to leave. I didn't' want to and then my dad came in and well… he just pushed him down and he got hurt badly." A tear slipped down her face as she took another look at Lana. "I didn't want him to get hurt but he did. I told him to go away."

"Wait. Your dad pushed him down the window?" Lana's eyes widened in surprise as she shook her head in disbelieve.

Hannah nodded wiping her tear away. "Y-yes he did."

"Why would he do that?"

She shrugged her arms shaking her head. "I don't know. He's been so different lately."

"What do you mean?"

"He has never been nice or anything but he'd let me be. The past few weeks he just won't leave me alone. Everything I do is wrong in his eyes."

Lana nodded scooting closer. "I see. Sweetie did he ever do bad things to you?" She bit her lip as she grabbed for her hand. "You can tell me everything. That's what we are for."

Hannah bit her lip looking at her fingers. " Does it really matter? I just want to find my friend…"

Lana raised an eyebrow suspicious as she sat up straight. "Well then I guess we'll just bring you home then."

Hannah her eyes widened as she jumped up grabbing her bag. "No! I don't ever want to go back home." She croaked out bursting out in tears. "P-please don't send me back home." She whispered crying harder.

Lana sighed softly wrapping her arms around Hannah close stroking her hair. "Sssh it's ok don't cry. I'm sure whatever it is it'll turn out fine." After a while Lana leaned back and made her look up. "Don't go anywhere. I'm going to get someone else. I'll be right back." As she nodded Lana let go of her grabbing her shoulders.

"W-wha?" She started to stutter but stopped as she saw Lana run off. She blinked a couple of times speechless until she looked next to her spotting a poster. She quickly ripped it off looking at it. "W-why does it have a drawing of me on it saying that they're looking for me?" She looked up fast and let go of it. She noticed Lana come back with someone else but quickly pulled her bag over her shoulder putting it on a run.

"I don't think we should give her a punishment. She looks like she's already been through enough." Lana widened her eyes as she suddenly noticed her run. "Get her! She's running away!" Lana shouted running after her with the other cop. She quickly grabbed her phone calling for extra help.

"W-what do you want from me?" She shouted trying to run the best she could since her ankle still didn't heel. She looked around running into street she suddenly remembered. "Oh my god the hospital is only 3 streets away!" A smile formed on her face as she quickly ran into the right direction until she saw the hospital.

Out of breath she placed her hands on her knees breathing in and out deeply. "Right. Ok I found the hospital now I only need the right room." She made her way into the hospital and walked over to the desk. "Can you give me the room number of Nick Grey please?"

The secretary smiled and typed his name into the computer. "That is room number 213 on the first floor miss." Hannah smiled thankfully and quickly made her way towards the stairs getting her way to the first floor.

She looked around at the numbers and smiled as she spotted Nick his room. She pulled her bag right and started walking towards it until two strong arms picked her up from the ground. She widened her eyes screaming as she looked up at the cop. "P-please let go of me."

"Where do you think you're going? Trying to get yourself in jail or something?" He asked looking at her serious.

"I want to see my friend. Is that so much to ask for? I want to see if he's ok." She whispered looking at him with sad eyes.

"Who exactly is that friend?"

"His name is Nic-" She started until someone got her attention. "Nick!" She screamed trying to get out of the cop his strong arms.

Nick turned around squinting his eyes lightly. Was that who he thought it was. He widened his eyes and quickly started to walk over to them. "Hannah?"

She smiled as now happy tears ran down her cheek. After giving a couple of hard pushes she managed to get out of the cop his arms and ran up to him wrapping her arms around him tightly the second she reached him. "Nicky I am so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She leaned her head on his shoulder holding him tighter.

Nick rubber her hair softly looking down at her. "What has happened to you?" He asked in a whisper looking at the officer and cop watching them while talking on the phone.

"I… I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so bad about what happened so I ran off last week. I hurt my ankle while doing so and well I am so hungry but I didn't have any money. I also got busted on the train without a ticket and now I don't know what's going to happen. I'm so scared." She whispered truthfully still hiding the fact it wasn't the only reason why she ran off but there was so much more.

"It's all going to be ok. Just trust me, ok?" He asked softly pulling her into him more knowing now even harder times were about to come. It was now that she had to trust him. Only that way this all could be put into a good end.


	11. Chapter 11

After a while she pulls away from him wiping her tear. "Now honest tell me. How are you feeling Nick?" She tried to smile at him and to forget about everything that happened. He smiled holding her close. "I'm doing better thanks. I have a feeling you're feeling very guilty about this but this is not your fault Hannah."

"I-it all is my fault. I should have warned you better for my dad." He bit his lip grabbing her hand. "Yeah about that. There's so much that I need to talk with you about." She frowned confused. "W-what do you mean?"

"I think we should do this somewhere else more private thought." He looks up at the police who looks at them suspicious and nods to them lightly. "It's really Hannah don't worry." She pulls away from him even more confused. "You know them?" She asks with a squeak in her voice.

"Yes. But Hannah I think we really should go to another place for that." She nods crossing her arms above her chest. "I'm fine with that. Can we do that like right now?" He ran a hand through his hair and nods lightly. "I think now would be a good time." He grabs her hand and walks back to the police pulling her lightly into him as he saw her tense up.

"So Nick you're 100% sure that this is Hannah?" Lana asked looking Hannah up and down. He nods stroking Hannah her arm. "I'm 100% sure. I want to talk with her about… you know what." Miley looked up at him getting more confused by the minute. "What's going on here Nick? You're scaring me." She whispered. He sighed softly and kissed her cheek softly. "Just trust me on this. As soon as we're somewhere more private I'll tell you." A deep breath escaped from her mouth as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

He felt bad watching her but he knew that in the end it would be for the best if they talked about this in a more private situation. He followed the police with Hannah to a small room in the hospital. He helped Hannah sit down who started moving around on her chair nervously. "A-am I in trouble." She asked in a whisper looking up at Lana.

Lana sat down in front of her putting her hands together. "No, Hannah, you're not in trouble. I do want to talk to you about something else. Like for instance about your father. What's he like?"

Hannah looked down at her hands shrugging her shoulders. "I don't really feel like talking about him." Lana raised an eyebrow leaning forward. "Why not sweetie? If there's something you want to tell it's only for the best if you do."

She took a deep breath and looked up with tears in her eyes pulling her legs up to her chest. "H-he just doesn't… feel like my father. I mean… we never really had a bound with each other and whatever he promised me he never did. Whatever I wanted to do or not he didn't care at all."

Lana nodded biting her bottom lip. "What did he make you do then that you didn't want to do?" Hannah gulped shaking her head. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Lana grabbed for a paper and pen looking back up at Hannah. "Do you perhaps want to write it down?"

She shook her head looking at her fingers that she was nervously playing with. "No thank you." Both Nick and Lana shared a glance with each other before looking back at Hannah. "Hannah there is something I want to show you." Lana said taking out her Iphone. She opened a picture and then turned the phone for Hannah to look at it. "Do you have any idea who this is?" Hannah started to look down but Lana covered the screen. "Before you look I want to warn you that this won't be pretty."

"O-ok." She stuttered with a light nod. As Lana uncovered the screen again Hannah picked up the phone widening her eyes while covering her mouth. "T-that is my father w-with a girl but I can't see her face." Lana nodded and pushes the button for the next picture which now showed Miley also. She widens her eyes putting the phone down. "That's… Miley… who got kidnapped with…" She stopped looking up at Nick. "W-why are you showing me this?"

Lana grabbed her phone back looking at her. "I was wondering if you had ever seen her at your home." Hannah bit her lip shaking her head. "No I'm sorry. Well at least not the past 2 years. I don't know before that."

"Hannah.. did he ever do this with you?" Lana got up from her chair walking up to Hannah kneeling down next to her. "Please tell me the truth."

She shook her head holding her legs closer. "No. At least not that I remember." She whispered. "He… let other do it when he was out of money." She whispered even softer hoping they wouldn't hear. Before they could react to it she looked at Lana biting her lip. "C-can I go to the bathroom?" Lana nodded softly and got back up making room for her to leave. "Just please don't run away again. You're in no trouble trust me."

Hannah nodded with a light smile but as soon as she walked out a tear rolled down her cheek. She hugged herself close wiping the tear away as she looked around. As she spotted the bathroom she walked over to it and looked at herself into the mirror. "I look horrible." She mumbled splashing water in her face.

A WHILE LATER

"I'm bac-" She stopped walking in as she saw two people turned with the back towards. "Who… are they?" She questioned now walking towards them slowly. Tish quickly turned around widening her eyes. "M-Miley?" She half shouted getting up running towards her. Hannah gulped walking backwards back to the door stopping against it. "M-Miley?" She questioned looking at Nick. "Can someone please just tell me what's going on already before I lose my mind?" She cried holding onto the doorframe feeling like having a break down.


	12. Chapter 12

Tish stopped right in front of her cupping Hannah her face in both of her hands sobbing in tears. "It's really you." She whispered pulling Hannah in a tight hug. Hannah swallowed nervously looking at Nick with a question look on her face. "I… am not… Hannah?"

Nick bit his lip walking over to her. "I know this must be shocking, weird, not believable but… we're all about 100% sure that you are." He stroke a hair behind her face sighing. "If you could only remember." He whispered sadly.

Shook looked at him with tears in her eyes as Tish still held her close. "T-this can't be. I-I mean… t-that'd mean that it was me on that picture with my d-dad you know…oh my god." She slowly slid down the door hiding her face in her hands sobbing in tears. "W-what else happened with me that I don't know about?" She mumbled crying in her hands.

Tish bit her bottom lip trying not to cry thinking back about all the videos she saw and instead kneeled down in front of her. "Miles sweetie we'll do this all with small steps, ok?" Tish said in a soft tone touching her knee softly. "How would you feel about it if we take you home so you can be with us again and maybe start to remember things again?" Miley slowly looked up at her then glancing at Nick. "C-can Nick come too?" She asked in a shaking whisper grabbing for his hand. After all he was the only one she knew at this point. The only one she could really trust and talk with.

Tish smiled looking at Nick. "Of course he can. Let's go sweetheart." She held her hand out for Miley to take. Slowly unsure Miley took a hold of her hand and got up looking over at Lana. "W-what's going to happen now?"

Lana got up and walked over to them touching her shoulder lightly. "I suggest you go with them back to your house and try to remember things. I'll come back tomorrow to talk with you. Now it's important that my colleges and I catch that fake dad of yours."

"Wait speaking about dad…" She walked over to the man still sitting there not facing them. She tapped his shoulder making him look up with clearly tired and red eyes. "D-daddy?" She croaked out and as he nodded small not able to say a word she fell down in his arms hugging him tightly biting her lip hard from crying. "Please don't let me go." She whispered ever so softly closing her eyes hanging onto him as if her life depended on it.

"You bet I won't" He held her close into him getting up. She didn't care that he was a complete stranger to her. Nobody could ever be as cruel as the man who played her 'dad' for years. She normally would never trust strangers easily but at this point the only thing that mattered to her was that she finally got to be held by a real father. A father who did love her and she wanted to enjoy every second of it.

"I am ready to go home." She leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes still trying to let it all slip into her mind. He stroke her hair softly and smiled down at her. "Good." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her into him walking over to the rest.

Lana nodded with a smile and walked in front of them leading to the back exit of the hospital. Miley looked up at Lana confused. "Why are we taking the back exit?" Lana took a glance at her and then continued walking taking a soft breath. "No big reason. It's uhm… a quicker way out." She bit her lip from saying more. She didn't feel like telling her how a big of a pop star she actually was and how everyone was about to haunt her with camera's since the news was most likely about to spread around like a fire. She couldn't take the risk to let her get photographed.

WHEN THEY ARRIVE

Miley got out of the car with wide eyes looking at the big mansion. "I used to live here?" She questioned in away moving towards the house without even noticing. Nick chuckled lightly grabbing her hand. "Yep. Ready to see the inside and starts living the live you deserve?"

She bit her lip looking up at him. "Depends on what life it was Nicky." She giggled leaning into him as she walked into the house with him. "I've been told your bedroom is about right over there." He pointed towards a brown door. She bit her lip letting go of him and ran up to it almost falling down as she ran into the room.

"W-wow." She stuttered looking around in the big girly room. Slowly she walked into the room more and "I can't believe it…" She walked over to the bed and sat down on it crossing her legs. Nick sighed softly and walked up to her sitting down next to her. "I know it must all be confusing for you. I would be confused to. But I'm going to try and help you remember, ok?"

She laid down on the bed grabbing the covers in her hands. "Ok. Who am I then?" Nick smiled softly turning on his side pulling her close to him. "You're the sweetest girl I know. I never forgot about you and always kept loving you." She turned onto her side facing him. "You loved me?" She asked in a whisper biting her lip. He nods pulling her closer. "I always will." Without a second thought he leaned down close to her and kissed her softly on the lips feeling the old sparks lighten up again giving him no doubt about it any longer. He pulled the fragile girl he once lost closely against him praying to god her reaction would be positive.


	13. Chapter 13

She closed her eyes surprised but loving it. Slowly she placed her had on his cheek kissing back softly. She hoped that it would help her remember and she tried to remember so bad her head started to spin but she didn't care she would find out who she was only not this moment she thought sadly. After a couple of seconds she opened her eyes again looking into his brown one. She could tell by the hopeful look in his eyes that he was hoping it'd help her remember. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered leaning her forehead against his.

He sighed shaking his head rubbing her back. "Don't be. We'll find a way to make you remember. I just… don't know how yet." She bit her lip nervously looking away from him a bit. "I… was thinking ever since well you know earlier today…we could maybe go back to where we got kidnapped. I mean I thought it'd might make me help remember at least something."

"I don't think your parents will want that. At least not the day they got you back." She sighed running her fingers through her short hair groaning as she got stuck since she still needed to wash them. "You're probably right. I don't blame them. I just… really want to remember. It sucks to not know anyone. I don't even know my parents their name." She whispered looking down.

He kissed her cheek softly trying to comfort her. "I know it's not a great feeling. I'm sure you'll remember soon. Just give it time. Do you want to rest a bit?" She looked up at him nodding softly with a sad look. "Yeah… if you don't mind." He smiled kissing her softly before sitting up. "Of course I don't mind. You need your rest." He got up and pulled the covers over her stroking her cheek. "I'll be in the living room when you need me." He smiled at her once more and then left her room turning of the light before closing the door.

She held the covers tight sighing. "This feels so weird." She mumbled to herself looking around in the now dark room. As much as she wanted to feel at home she couldn't. Nothing looked familiar to her but Nick. He was the only one she knew and felt comfortable with. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath snuggling into the pillow more. Even thought she didn't know the place at all she did feel safe so it must mean something she thought. She yawned tiredly and decided to leave the wondering for what it is. At least for now.

LATER ON

"Miley?" Nick spoke out softly as he opened her bedroom door walking in. He raised an eyebrow looking around as he didn't see her. He walked over to her bed and lifted up the covers more but didn't see her. He quickly walked into the bathroom but didn't see her there either. Which was the worst thing she could do on her own.

He looked over at an open window and walked over it looking out of it. He could directly see how beautiful the sight was. He bit his lip and looked over to the pool and sighed in relieve as he saw her on the side of it swinging her feet in the water.

As soon as he could he gout outside to the pool and silently sat down next to her. He grabbed her shoulder softly feeling her tens up. "Miles? Are you ok?" He ask in a whisper getting concerned.

She grabbed on the hem of her shirt tightly pulling on it. "O-of course I'm fine. Just trying… to get used to this all." He raised an eyebrow scooting closer to her. "Are you sure that you're ok? You suddenly seem so tensed and nervous."" She looked at him gulping lightly. "Honestly I am fine. Thanks for caring thought. It's really sweet." She smiled softly kissing his cheek before looking away again.

"I hope that you know that whatever is on your mind you can tell me." She sighed looking back at him. "I know that. Do you really want to know?" He pulled her close to him nodding. She leaned her head on his shoulder looking in the water. "I feel like a stranger. I mean look at me. I look like a homeless girl that they took in." She tried to smile for him but it didn't work.

"You shouldn't feel like a stranger Miles. You're far from a stranger. This is your family and they love you so much." She smiled sadly nodding. "I know that they are. I just feel bad that I don't know anything about them."

He grabbed her face in both of his hands making sure she'd keep looking at him. "You have nothing to feel bad about. Nothing of this is your fault. Before you know it you'll start to remember things. Like I said before I'll help you with that." She grabbed both of his hands squeezing them. "How are you going to do that?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know if it'll do anything but I got something for you." He grabbed in his pocket and picked out a picture handing it to her. "It's not the best quality thought. I made this with my cell phone back then." She looked down at the picture gulping as she saw it showed Nick and her when they were both kidnapped. They were making funny faces while laying down on the bed. God how she wished she'd remember this. She stroked her finger over it lightly. "This is so cute. Can I… keep it?" She bit her lip looking at him. He chuckled nodding. "Sure you can."

"Hey just being curious. Do you have a favorite song?" She smiled putting the picture down next to her as she nodded. "Yeah. It's the song 'Best of both world'. I don't know why I love it really… and the funniest part is that I never heard it in the past two years heard. Yet I know every word, note you name it… from it."


	14. Chapter 14

He sits up with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" She leans back a bit raising her eyebrow taken back a bit. "Yeah… I mean I know it's not really a song my age but I like it."

He shook his head seeing her reaction. "Oh no, no I did mean to laugh with it. It's just that there is something about the song you should probably know." "What is it?" He scoots closer looking into her eyes. "It's your song."

Taken by surprise she blinks a couple of times before finally speaking up. "My song? What in the world are you talking about?" He got up holding his hand out. "Come. I'll show you." A small smile appears on her face as she grabs his hand and stands up. Both of them walk back inside into her room.

He grabbed her laptop and turns it an going onto YouTube and searches for the song. "I bet this is going to be weird for you but here you go." He turned the laptop to her and pressed play.

Her eyes widened as the song started playing and she saw the younger version of herself. "I can't believe it." She whispered shaking her head. He scooted closer to her biting his lip. "So… does this make you remember anything?" She sighs closing her eyes as she tries to remember. She thought about the past so hard that it made her brains hurt. She wanted to remember so bad but it all stayed a black blur. She looks at him with teary eyes shaking her head. "No." She whispers leaning her head onto his shoulder.

He rubs her back softly leaning his chin on the top of her head. "Don't be sad about it. You'll get your memories back." She cuddles closer into his arms closing her eyes. "I want to remember you all so bad as in like I used to know you all. Why did everything have to become this way?"

"Some people just hate to upset people. Once they find him he won't get free again I'm sure of that." She looks up at him wiping a single tear away. "If they do. Trust me Nick he's one heck of a hider. The moment people think they're on the right track it's as if he feels it and moves to somewhere else. I moved so many times with him."

He bites lips lip stroking her cheek. "They will find him. It might not be easy but they will." She sits up looking at her fingers. "I do have an idea thought." He smiles lightly nodding. "Alright. What is it?" She looks away more biting her lip. "I could always… make him come to me as if I want to go back to him."

He widens his eyes leaning back. "What? Miley no you can't do that." She looks up at him gulping. "Why not? He would even drives hundreds of miles to get me back. When he's about to get me the police can take him in? I'm sure it could work." He sighed rubbing his temple. "What if it doesn't work then we'll lose you again."

"I'm not a cop or anything but I must admit that I watches to many police shows. They can give me a small track device. So that if it doesn't work out they'll know exactly where I am. Which will be with him."

He pulls her in a hug again sighing. "I know you mean it well but it's so dangerous. I don't want him to be able to hurt you again." She smiles wrapping her arms around him. "That's really sweet of you but I'd take a little bit more hits and hurtful words if it'd mean that they can put him behind bars."

He was about to say something as he got a new text. He frowned putting his phone back away after reading it. "I have to go. My mom needs me at home." She nods stroking his cheek. "I understand. Just… think about it ok?" He smiles small and kisses her cheek. "I promise." He got up from the bed with a sigh and walked out of her room.

As she was sure he left her room she get up from the bed too walking over to the window. She crossed her arms above her chest taking a deep breath. As she hears her cell phone go off she goes over to her bag confused taking it out. Suddenly she gulps before opening the text. "Only he has my number." Slowly she opens the text feeling her legs shake out of fear as she reads it.

"Don't think you can play games with me sweetheart. I know what you're up to and I know where you are. Come back now and nobody of your precious people will get hurt. I give you 1 hour to answer this text before I'll take action. Think about it good. You don't want your family and Nick to get hurt, do you?"

She slid down the wall as she held her phone close in her hand. She hoped she'd have a little more time to figure out a plan but just as he always seems to know when people are after him he now also knew there was a plan about to come to get him behind bars. With shaking fingers she manages to text back. "I'll do whatever you want but please just leave everyone else alone."

She takes a deep breath as her phone beeps again and she opens the text. "Good girl. Meet me in 1 hour." She reads quietly while another text with the address followed. Just as she was about to get up her phone went again. "I know if you'll be alone or not so don't even try." She gulped putting her phone away and walked downstairs into the dining room where everyone was waiting for her.

Tish smiled. "Hey sweetheart. Take a seat dinner's just ready." Miley shook her head rubbing her arm. After those text her hunger had gone completely. "Are you ok?" Tish asked concerned walking up to her. Miley looked away not wanting to look into her eyes feeling horrible. "I know this is weird for you but you haven't said a word to us since you've came back. You have to talk to us hun."

Just as she was about to talk to her mom for the first time she felt her phone go off and looked at the text she got. "keep you precious little mouth shut darling." She sighs putting her phone back away and as she looks up at her mom . She could tell that she was waiting for some kind of answer. As much as she wanted to answer she took a step back before she started to walk out of the room again leaving her mother speechless. She ran up to her room and after she closed her door she banged her head against it hard before sliding down against it.

"What do I do? I don't have enough time to set everything up that I was about to plan earlier in just one hour." She whispered to herself running her hand through her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

After a couple of minutes she opened her Phone again receiving a new text. "Having second thoughts darling?" She sighed deeply texting back. "No. I'll be there." She managed to get the courage to stand and put her phone in her pocket. About to give up on hope she suddenly raised her head up getting an idea. She bit her lip as she started to walk towards the bathroom. "Just a small bathroom break."

As soon as she walked into the bathroom she closed the door behind her looking around. "Alright what can I write with?" Grabbling in her closet her hand wrapped around an old lipstick. "This will have to do." Her feet moved towards the mirror as she bit into her tongue. In a swift motion she opened the lipstick and wrote her phone number as big as possible onto the mirror.

She put the lipstick back down and walked out of the bathroom again making sure the door was wide open so someone would notice if he or she walks into her room. As fast as she could she walked down the stairs and through the front door. Her brains was full with thousands of questions about how this would end. Of course she opened it'd all turn out fine and they'd find her on time but what if they didn't? Don't think about that she thought to herself as she kept walking.

After a couple of streets she took her phone out texting him. "I am outside but I don't know the way to where you want me to go." Moments later her phone buzzed and she opened the text. "How about you look right behind you?" She gulped nervously as her body slowly turned around instantly noticing him in his car.

Without second thoughts she couldn't help but put it on a run. Just like she thought he of course got out of the car and reached her before she could turn into another street. He smirked wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Going somewhere princess?" She slowly looked up at him shaking her head. "N-no." She whispered as fear over took her.

"I thought so." He chuckled pulling her towards the car opening the door. "You better keep your mouth shut alright?" He pushed her in harshly closing the door after her. He quickly got in and locked her door looking at her. "I mean it one words and you'll be dead on the ground before you can even say another word."

Her head turned to look out the window and she pleased her forehead against the window. She hated how this had turned out but all she could hope for now was that someone would see her phone number soon enough and calls her on the right timing. It was all way too risky but it was the only thing that could help right now.

Her eyes shut closed as she felt his hand move over her leg towards her inner thigh. She hated his hands on her but the only thing she could do right now was keep her mouth shut and let him do what he wanted. All she wanted right now was for all the others to be save and for that she'd do anything. "Good girl." He whispered as he smirked rubbing her inner thigh.

LATER ON

He pushed her down on a chair in a room and smirked down at her. "I got some nice entertainment for you." He whispered in her ear as he turned on the TV. "I suggest you watch it carefully. Who knows it might bring back some memories." With one swift motion he turns on a video petting her should. "Enjoy the show sweetheart. You better be able to answer my questions." He smirked smacking her cheek before walking out locking the door behind him.

Hesitatingly she turned her head towards the TV feeling her eyes sting as she noticed it were videos from her. As much as she wanted to wanted to turn away she knew it was best if she didn't. With soft sobs she kept looking at the TV watching herself in the most horrible ways possible.

WITH NICK LATER

After a phone call from Miley's mom he walked up to her house ringing the doorbell. As soon as Tish opened the door he smiled walking in. "Hey. You called me. What's wrong?" Tish sighed closing the door behind her. "It's Miley. She hasn't said a words since she came back and has been avoiding everyone. I know this is hard for her but we can't get her to talk. I was thinking about walking into her room earlier to try and talk with her but… you see I don't want things to get even more awkward between us."

"Do you want me to talk to her? Is that why you called me?" He questioned already thinking about things he could say to Miley. Tish nodded with a sigh as she touched his shoulder." Could you please? It'd really mean a lot if you would like to try." He bit his lip nodding. "I see. Of course I will try. Where is she now?"

"I think she is in her room. At least I hope she is." He nodded smiling and made his way to her room. "Miles?" He said softly as he walked in looking around. His eyebrow frowned in confusion as he walked in more noticing she wasn't there. "Where are you?" He remembered earlier and walked over to the window to see if she was by the pool but only this time she wasn't.

He turned to the bathroom door and frowned. "Why is it open?" Quickly he walked into the bathroom and widened his eyes at the mirror. "What the hell?" His hand reached into his pocket and his fingers quickly dialed the number pressing call. Carefully he placed his phone to his ear praying for Miley to pick up at the other side of the line. "I told you to not do anything alone." He whispered waiting with fear building up inside of his body.


	16. Chapter 16

As her hand shook violently Miley finally managed to grab her phone putting it against her ear. "H-hello." She whispered through soft sobs not taking her eyes from the screen. "Miles? Where in the world are you?" He asked concerned pacing back and forth nervously.

"I-I don't know. I've never been here before." She looked around trying hard to see some kind of clue but she didn't find any. He groaned frustrated as he walked out of her room. "I'm going to the cops right now. If I call you again try to pick up alright? So we can find out where you are." She nodded to herself as she held onto her phone tighter. "O-ok. Nick?" She whispered wiping a tear away. "Yes Miles?" He spoke softly walking downstairs to inform her parents.

She croaked lightly in her tears biting her lip. "I love you. Please always remember that?" He smiled sadly. "I love you too Miles and don't you ever forget that either. Be careful." He whispered out the last before ending the call.

"Oh my god. What's he doing" She whispered to herself as she got up from her chair to walk closer to the TV. She watched him pull a 13 year old her out of a room where she could also see Nick. Not much later he pushed her back in and now she was crying. "What happened?" She asked in confusion moving her fingers over the screen. However her eyes soon widened in surprise as she noticed how she was telling Nick goodbye and soon she got pulled out again to who knows where.

She groaned sitting down on the ground. "Come on you have to remember." She closed her eyes tightly trying to remember what happened between those two tapes. She felt her head getting heavier and she groaned holding her hand against it. She had a hard time holding herself up as a couple of moments started to flash by.

FLASHBACK

Miley ran up to Nick wrapping her arms around him tightly sobbing in tears. "Bye Nicky. I will never ever forget you. I'll always love you." She whispered holding onto him tighter as she knew what was about to come. He grabbed her shoulders pulling back a bit. "What are you talking about. Why are you saying goodbye. Why are you crying?" He started rambling confused by what was happening.

She wiped some tears away shaking her head and walked back out with the kidnapped. As soon as the door closed behind them she looked up at him trying her best to stay brave. "Good girl." He whispered stroking her hair. "Y-you will let him go now, right?" She whispered as he started to drag her upstairs.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I-I made a promise to let him go. I actually got him out of his mess." She was now sobbing in tears even more as her hand covered her mouth. As the door opened she didn't dare to look up knowing who it was. He smirked walking overt over to her. "Do you remember something sweetheart" He asked in a evil whisper stroking her cheek. She wanted to crawl away from him so badly but only managed to nod.

"It's sad isn't it? That you actually gave up so much for just one boy." She looked at him with a glares. "H-he's not just a boy. He's really nice and caring unlike some others." He nodded chuckling lightly. "I see. How about we make another deal?" He pulled her up by the arm pulling her close. His hand stroke over her side as he smirked. "You have one more chance to keep the boy safe.

She gulped looking down at his hand. "W-what are you talking about?" She was terrified to know what he wanted from her but she had to know. "Do you really want to know?" He whispered in her ear making her shiver. "Just tell me what you want from me. I'd do anything."

He nodded with a chuckle. "I thought so. You're too smitten by him. I just wonder if you still will after I told you." She glared with her red puffy eyes getting annoyed. The smirk that never left his face grew only bigger as he reached in his pocket. "What's more romantic than to give up your own life for the one you love?" He said slowly why pulling out a gun.

She looked down at his hand and widened her eyes. "Y-you want me to… shoot myself?" He petted her cheek taking out a second gun. "Aren't you a smart cookie." He then hissed holding one of the guns against her forehead. "Turn around and get on your knees." Without a nod she carefully turned around and got on her knees.

He reached the gun down more and placed the other one in her hand pointing it to her head. "Do you have any last words princess? You better tell say them now before you can't anymore."

She was about to speak as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. This was her last chance to get any kind of luck in surviving this. She had to somehow answer the call. Slowly she moved her hands towards her phone as she tried her best to not move any other part of her body. Her finger soon moved over the right button and right after she pushed it she felt him pull on her hair. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing I swear. Please don't let me do this. I'd do anything else." He laughed dry holding her hand with the gun closer to her head. He made her fingers wrap around it the right way and loaded it. "Let's try this again. Any last words princess?"

Slowly she looked up at him nodding. "I just have one question. Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you but help. I mean it's not like I'll be able to tell anyone else what you're going to say since you want me to shoot myself. So please tell me. I'm a good listener if you want to talk." She was in much need for more time and any bits longer could be life saving.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you kidding me?" He mumbled pulling on her hair harder. She groaned shaking her head as she pulled on her hair trying to get it out of his hands. "No I'm not. I mean it I'll listen to anything you have to say." He looked at her for a moment and then placed her back on the chair she was sitting on earlier.

He held the loaded gun in his hand as he took a deep sigh. "I don't really know where to begin actually." She didn't really know how to say the right things but she knew that if she didn't try she'd might not have enough time. "I'm sure you can. How about why you wanted to kidnap me."

"That's pretty easy to answer. The first time I saw you on TV I thought you were the most adorable and cute girl I had ever seen. Everybody adored you. I guess that with loads of good luck with that you also got bad luck." Trying to stay as calm as she could she nodded her head slowly. "But why did you want to kidnap someone? I mean if I hadn't been on TV and such why would you kidnap anyone else? How could you get it over your heart to 'steal' someone's child?"

He looked at her frowning. He never thought about it that way. In his mind he was now wondering what he would do if his kid got kidnapped. He growled low and looked at her. "I don't know what was wrong with me. I just never had a child and seeing you all happy and cuddly with your parents must have made me want you as mine."

"Are you saying that you were jealous of my parents?" He sighed shrugging his shoulders. "I guess you could say it that way. The weird thing is the moment that I finally got you I felt so less lonely." She would be lying if she wasn't shocked. She still found him brutal for what he did but she couldn't believe that someone like him could actually feel lonely.

"That still doesn't make it right." She whispered low hoping to not push any wrong buttons with it. He glared at her stepping closer. "You don't have to tell me right from wrong ok." She gulped nodding. "O-of course." She croaked out. "I'm just a bit surprised that's all. I never thought… you'd be able to feel lonely. I actually always thought you liked to be alone."

"Well I guess that…" He frowned as he heard something what looked like voices. He quickly started to feel around her pants taking a hold of her pants. Right that moment she started shaking her head as she got up. "I-I'm so sorry. I…I… please don't kill me." She cried as he pushed her against the chair hard making her fall down with it. As soon as she sat up straight she started crawling away from him.

He threw her phone on a the ground with a swift motion and stepped on it. "And I thought you actually wanted to listen to me." He growled walking up to her. Her throat got dry as he came closer. "I really was honestly! I totally forgot about my phone." He rolled his eyes kicking her leg. "Liar! It was on a fucking call you bitch!"

She groaned pulling her legs close to her. "I…I'm truly sorry!" She whispered shaking violently out of fear. Never did she wish so much for someone to find her in this state. She thought she was doing well with her plan but again she had no such luck. As he grabbed for her shirt pulling her up she let a single tear slip from behind her eye. "P-please I'm begging you. W-wasn't I kind of your daughter for the past years after all? I mean I called you father without knowing you weren't for years. If I like it or not you'll always be my father from that period."

Not releasing his grip just yet he looked her in the eyes. Those eyes that really did see him as a father for years. The ones who actually loved him the first couple of months after she lost her memory. "I'm sorry." And instead of using the gun he let go of her throwing her at the nearest wall much harder than he meant to. He looked at her a couple of seconds noticing her eyes were closed. Slowly he kneeled down and stroke her hair ones before he got up again and walked out.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

While the policeman were busy looking for the kidnapper Nick looked around the house for Miley. He got worried sick the moment they lost connection. However they got just time enough to track her phone down.

"Miles?" He called out opening a door but froze as he saw her laying on the ground. He quickly grabbed himself together and rushed over to her kneeling next to her. "Miley can you hear me?" He whispered leaning against her chest hearing a very irregular heartbeat.

He couldn't help but feel relieved the she still had some kind of heartbeat. He started to slap her cheek carefully calling out her name. "Miles wake up. I know you can do it. Wake up for me please." He whispered out the last now shaking her shoulders rougher than he meant to but he just wanted her to wake up.

A dry cough escaped from her lips as her eyes slowly slit open. As soon as she was starting to wake up she looked up at Nick crying. "N-Nicky. You made it." She whispered throwing her arms around his neck weakly. He smiled letting a tear escape himself and pulled her up in his arms holding her close against him. "Thank god you're alive. I thought I'd never see you again after the connection got lost."

"I thought so too Nicky." "It's all going to be ok now. Can you promise me that you will never do something like this again? I mean it you have to promise me." He said looked in her eyes. She nodded wiping his tear away. "I promise. I'm so sorry for scaring the hell out of you Nicky. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. I just hope you keep that promise because I don't want to lose you again. You mean the world to me and I will do everything to keep you safe.." She kissed him softly on the lips silently not finding the right words to answer to his sweet caring words.

He started stroking her hair but stopped as soon as he felt blood on his hand. "Oh god you're bleeding. I should get you to the hospital to get that cleaned up." She smiled leaning into him as she held onto him. "Sounds like a good plan." He kissed her cheek and helped her out of the room.

Her eyes scanned the house for him while they were walking to the front door and as they were about to walk out she stopped. "Where is he?" She asked still looking around. He frowned looking at her. "They're turning him in at the moment. Why?" She shook her head leaning it on his shoulder tired and dizzy. "I… I don't feel so good." She whispered clinging onto him tighter. "Sssh don't speak. We'll talk later." He spoke as softly as he could and picked her up in his arms walking towards the car to get to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

After they got her to the hospital Miley sighed looking out the window of the police car. She didn't really know how she should be feeling. Should she be happy or sad. She wanted to feel happy because it was finally all over but she couldn't help but feel sad for having no clue what was going to happen with her now.

She didn't know anyone but Nick. Closing her eyes she leaned her forehead against the window. After a couple of seconds she felt a caring hand on her shoulder making her look up to see Nick looking at her concerned. "Are you alright Miles?" She sniffed shaking her head. He sighed undoing his belt and scooted closer to her wrapping his arms around her. Softly he stroke her hair. "What's wrong?" He asked in a very soft tone.

She sighed wrapping her arms around him as well. "It's just that… what's going to happen with me now? I know it can only get better from here but… I can't help but feel empty and weird. I'm scared Nick." He smiled sad understanding how she must be feeling. "I get what you mean. It must be horrible to suddenly see everything you know get an ending and be left with nothing but bad memories."

She bit her lip trying not to try as she sniffed. "I-I feel horrible. I'll now be living with my parents and siblings who I don't even know. I have a clue who they are and what they are like yet they're my family. I'm going to feel like such an intruder." "You're far from an intruder Miley. You're their daughter and sister. They love. Don't try to worry about it too much. It'll all turn out fine. I'm sure sometime soon you'll remember them. Everything will fall into place eventually."

She nodded wiping a single tear away as she looked out the window noticing the police car now had stopped. "I hope so." He smiled kissing her cheek. "Come on let's get you inside." She gulped shaking her head. "N-no. I don't want to go inside." He raised an eyebrow confused. "Why not?"

"I'm not ready for that yet." She whispered opening her door and got out. He quickly got out as well and made his way over to her. "Miley you have to. I mean this is your home they're worried sick about you."

She sighed looking up at him. "You're probably right. Please come with me?" He smiled grabbing her hand stroking his thumb over her hand. "Of course I will." She squeezed his hand lightly and then walked into the driveway followed by the policeman who drove them.

After they got inside she turned to him taking a step closer to him. "Thanks for everything Nick. I'm sorry that I don't remember anything from us. Please bare with me?" He smiled stroking a hair behind her ear. "I promise you that I will. I love you Miley." He whispered out the last before kissing her softly. She smiled small kissing back softly loving the feeling of his lip that felt so new yet also very familiar.

After a couple of seconds he pulled away still smiling. "Do you want me to tell your parents that you're back?" She nodded rubbing her arm. "That'd mean a lot to me. I… uhm I'll be in my room." She whispered before running upstairs to her room. As she walked into her room she closed the door leaning against it.

Scanning the room she rubbed her hand over her face. "I have to do this but how? I can't stay silent to them forever." A small smile appeared on her face as she noticed her makeup table. She walked over to it and sat down on the chair in front of it.

She placed her elbows on the table leaning her head onto her hands. She sighed to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. "God look at yourself could you get any more ugly?" She really did feel ugly because she looked tired and worn out. She knew that it had to do with everything that had happened.

Her eyes went down as she started thinking about it again. Before she good and well knew tears streamed down her face. This time she didn't even care to try and stop them. It actually felt good for her to cry. It felt so good that in less than a minute she was sobbing in tears with her head onto her desk as her arms are wrapped around her head.

"Miley?" Tish whispered concerned as she walked into the room finding her daughter crying. She rushed over to her kneeling down next to her. Carefully she placed her hand onto Miley's back rubbing it. "Hey sweetie talk to me. Why are you crying?"

Miley turned her head sideways still crying looking at her mom. She wiped a couple of tears away trying her best to speak up but all that came out were loud sobs. Tish sighed as she got up and helped Miley up. "Let's just lay down like we always used to when you felt sad." Not wanting to rush into anything she walked over to Miley's bed and pulled Miley with her in the bed wrapping her arms around her daughter closely.

"If you don't want to talk I understand. I just want you to know that your dad and I are here for you. We love you with everything in us." Silently Miley cuddled closer into her arms leaning her head on her mom's chest. She closed her eyes taking deep breath trying to calm down. Surprising to her it actually helped to be in her mom's arms. It felt safe and warm something she hadn't felt for years.

She held onto Tish her shirt feeling her herself getting heavy. Normally she'd fight against her tiredness but this time she decided not to. She wanted this day to be over with as soon as possible to hopefully start a new and better day. Yawning softly she cuddled closer one last time and then gave in fully falling asleep into her mom's arms.

Tish smiled sad looking down at her daughter. She let her fingers run through her short hair soothingly yet carefully not to wake her again. "If only you'd want to talk with us and not only with Nick If you'd talk to us we could understand what you're going through. You shouldn't do this alone. We love you Miles." She whispered kissing her daughter's forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

2 WEEKS LATER

"Morning Miley." Noah half whispered as she shook her sisters's shoulder gently to wake her up. Miley groaned turning onto her back as she opened her eyes looking up at Noah. Noah smiled jumping down onto the bed next to her. "Did you sleep well?"

Miley sat up next to her holding onto the covers. She found it sweet and caring how Noah kept waking her up like this every day waiting for a responds. She had gotten pretty sure of it that it was a trick from her parents. Who would be able to resist their little sister waking them up cheerfully? Yet she couldn't find the courage to speak up.

Noah sighed cuddling into Miley. "I know you don't remember me but can you please talk? I had to miss your voice for so long." Miley closed her eyes as she noticed a tear slid down Noah's face. She couldn't stand crying it'd usually make her cry just as hard. As she felt Noah hold onto her tighter she slowly wrapped her arms around her now crying herself. "I-I'm so sorry Noah." She whispered almost not hearable.

Noah looked up with wide eyes as she wiped her tear away. "Y-you talked. You really did!" Noah squealed practically jumping onto Miley. She smiled small opening her eyes again. "Why did you wait so long? Mom and dad are clueless on what to do. They're worried sick about you." She frowned pulling away a bit. "They are?"

Noah nodded sighing. "Yes. They don't sleep well anymore. They're constantly talking about how to help you." She looked down feeling bad as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I never meant to do that." She whispered truthfully.

"I know. Can you please try to talk to them? It'd make things so much easier for them." Slowly she looked up at Noah smiling small and nodded. "I will. I love you so much sissy." She pulled Noah tightly against her ones more making both of them giggle.

LATER ON

"Nick can I ask you something?" Miley asked turning towards Nick as they were walking. He smiled looking at her. "Of course you can. What's wrong?" She sighed grabbing his hand leaning into him. "I want to talk to my parents about everything." He stopped surprised cupping her cheek. "Really?"

She nodded breathing out deeply. "Yes. I just don't know… how to tell them how their daughter was a whore." She whispered hiding her face in his chest. He frowned holding her tightly. "Miley you're not a whore." She felt a tear slip as she shook her head. "I am Nick. Do you know how many times I had to do it with god knows who just because he couldn't pay?"

"Y-you what? Wait… was that why you wanted me to go that day? There was someone for your wasn't it?" She nodded in his chest crying harder. He sighed stroking her back. "Sssh that still doesn't make you a whore." She hit onto his chest angry still crying. "I just hate this so much. I feel so awful and filthy about it."

He sighed making her look up at him as he held her hands still. "That was never your choice. You're not a whore." She sniffed grabbing onto his hand squeezing it hard. "Still. What will they think about me?" He bit his lip thinking about it for a moment. What would they think he thought? He frowned not sure of it but decided to try to calm her. "I don't know Miley. I mean sure they won't be happy about it but I'm sure that they're not going to hate you for it at all. After all it was not like you wanted to."

She nodded wrapping her arms around him. "Do you think it's a good thing to tell them?" He nodded placing his forehead against hers. "Yes. I think it's best to be honest with them about everything. Only that way you can create a bond again. If you don't trust them they'll feel it and well you'll keep walking next to each other instead of together."

"You're probably right. I should try." She bit her lip as they noticed they were already close to her home. "I'll call you to let you know how it went?" He smiled pulling a hair behind her ear kissing her forehead. "Please do. I'll be waiting." She giggled lightly and kissed him softly on the lips softly to pull away a couple of seconds later.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him walk about. This was the moment she thought. She had to do it. She couldn't back out now. Not after that she promised two people she'd talk about it.

Taking a deep breath she walked into her house looking for her parents. Soon she noticed them in the living room and silently walked up to them. Tish looked up smiling small. "Hey Miles. How are you feeling?" She swallowed nervously walking up to them more. "C-can we talk?" She whispered ever so softly.

Tish widened her eyes lightly surprised and leaned back into the couch more nodding. "Of course we can sweetheart take a seat. What do you want to talk about?" She bit her lip sitting down on a single couch pulling her legs up. "I… wanted to talk about everything that happened the past years."

Tish smiles small. "Go ahead sweetheart." She swallowed nervously trying to speak up but she couldn't. She felt herself shake and started to get up from the couch until she saw Noah at the door. Slowly she sat back down holding her legs close.

"Sorry… I'll talk but Noie can you please go upstairs? I really don't want you to hear this. Please don't take this the wrong way." Noah nodded smiling small. "It's ok. I'm already glad that you're talking." She smiled sadly watching Noah walk upstairs and then turned back to her parents taking a deep breath.

Running a hand through her hair she closed her eyes. "What I'm about to tell you.. I hope that you guys won't hate me for it. I never wanted it to happen. I hope that…. Confessing this will… somehow get us closer. At least that's what I've been told to try." Both of her parents nodded grabbing each other's hand very aware that whatever it was it couldn't be pretty.


	20. Chapter 20

For a moment she stayed silent thinking about how she could tell them in the 'nicest' way possible. There wasn't really a 'nice' side of it but she wanted to sound less harsh than it really was. She bit in her bottom lip as she opened her eyes again looking at both of her parents. "What happened while I was kidnapped… at least for what I remember. He always used to yeah well uhm you know let me…" She started to get softer with each word eventually not bringing out any noise at all anymore.

Tish sighed small trying to stay calm knowing it must be hard. "Hunny I know this must be hard and you can take all the time you want but I hope you know that whatever it is we won't judge you."

Miley nodded rubbing her arm. "I… I know… I'm sorry I need to think for a moment." She whispered as she got up from the couch and ran upstairs into her room. She sat down on her chair looking at herself in the mirror in front of her. By now the tears were already drowning down her face.

"You stupid scary cat!" She screamed hitting her hand into the mirror. This only made her screamed louder as she realized what she did. She winced in pain holding onto her bleeding hand closing her eyes tightly.

Not long after her loud scream she felt a hand on her shoulder as another one stroke through her hair making her flinch scared. She jumped up from her chair turning around as she protectively wrapped her arms around herself crying harder. "I-I don't want to please! I'm begging you!"

Both of their parents widened they eyes taking a step back looking at each other for a moment not understanding what was happening. Miley slide down against her wall as she hide her face in her knees.

"M-miley hunny?" Tish whispered carefully kneeling down in front of her. "What's going on?" She asked even softer placing her hand on Miley's forehead to stroke her hair away revealing a sobbing Miley.

Miley: shook her hands off turning sideways looking away from them. "D-don't touch me please. I-I want Nick. Please can you call Nick." Tish nodded with a sad smile petting her daughter's shoulder. "Sure hunny if that makes you feel better." Tish grabbed for her phone and called Nick asking him to come as soon as he could.

Not long later Nick ran in directly making his way over to Miley who hadn't moved an inch. He kneeled down next to her and pulled her in a tight hug making her cuddle closely into him. "What happened Miles?" She sniffed hiding her face into his chest. "S-something that just happened made me think back… I-I can't do it. I can't tell them."

Nick sighed kissing her cheek. "Miles I know it's not easy. Nothing is in the situation you are in. I wish I could help and make things easier for you but the past can't be undone. It happened and you shouldn't feel guilty about it because you never wanted it to happen."

She nodded wiping a tear way as she looked up at him. "I know. I just don't know how I can tell them that their daughter was sold as a whore?" She widened her eyes covering her mouth digging her head into his chest again. "Oh my god I did not just say that." She whispered cursing herself.

Feeling her shake in his arms he held her close looking up at her parents who both had a shocked impression on their faces. He sighed rubbing Miley her back softly. "I know it sounds all wrong but please don't judge her. You have no idea how horrible she feels about it."

Giving an understand nod Tish kneeled down again grabbing Miley her arm slowly. "It's ok. We're not going to judge you for it. We know you wouldn't do something like this because you want to. We love you so much and nothing will ever change that. You are our daughter Miles. That's something that will never change no matter what."

After a couple of second Miley looked up wiping her tears away. "R-really? You're not going to be mad or anything?" Tish smiled shaking her head. "No of course not hunny. Can I clean your hand now? It's going to infect otherwise." She asked grabbing onto her wrist where no glass was to make sure she wouldn't hurt her.

"S-sounds like a good plan." She smiled sadly and got up making her way into the bathroom with Tish.

LATER ON

"Do you feel better now you told her?" He asked pulling her close to him as they were walking down her street. She nodded holding onto him as she smiled looking up at him. "Yeah… I probably won't feel really comfortable around them but it'll pass."

He chuckled small kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you told them. Now you can see there's nothing you need to hide for them. They will always have your back." She was about to speak up as sudden flashes met her gaze.

"Hey is that really you Miley? Miley say something for us please! How did you manage to escape? How are you feeling Miley?" All the paparazzi started to ramble as they kept taking pictures dying to get a front page article.

"A-all those question and flashes." She groaned holding her head as she stopped him grabbing his shirt tightly. "M-my head. I-It doesn't feel good at all." He widened his eyes holding her up as he felt her slip a bit. Concerned he shook her shoulder to try and get her attention. "Miles? Say something. Please talk to me."

"M-make it stop." She winced as the flashes started to get a harder effect on her. Not only did they pain her eyes and head they also made her mind feel like going crazy when new things started to flash by her eyes due it. "T-those flashes… I-I've seen them b-befo-." She started to mumbled but then stumbled back as everything started to get too much and fell numb into his arms unconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

"Miley?" Nick whispered softly holding her up into his arms. He had no clue what was happening to her but trying to respect her privacy he held her tight against him while turning around to give them so more privacy as he shook her some more. "Miles wake up." He mumbled close against her ear.

After a while she slowly opened her eyes blinking a couple of times. When she saw clearer she reached out for his face cupping it with her hands? "N-nick oh my god is that you?" She coughed lightly trying to stand up but fell back into him due lack of energy. He chuckled small holding her up and nodded. "Yes it's me Miles. How are you feeling?"

It took her a moment to recover and when she did she let a tear slip throwing her arms around him. "Oh my god. Look at you! You're so tall now." She whispered through small sobs.

Raising an eyebrow he held her close stroking her hair lightly. "Yeah… uhm Miles? What do you mean?" She looked up at him wiping her tear away. "W-well last time I saw you…" She bit her lip leaning to his ear. "You weren't much taller than me but look at you now."

He shook his head confused looking into her eyes. "You saw me five minutes ago?" She took a step back shaking her head. "What do you mean? It's been wait…" Looks down at herself widening her eyes. "W-what year is it?"

He coughed scratching the back of his head. "It's 2012 why?" She swallowed rubbing her arm. "W-well… it seems like yesterday that he let you go… you know let you go home."

He pulled her close again cupping her cheek. "I see… what is the last thing you remember?" She bit her lip looking down thinking. "I think… oh that's it. I think the last thing I remember is me saying goodbye to you… I forgot about so much." She whispered looking at him teary eyed.

He smiled small kissing her forehead. "Sssh don't cry. It's all going to be fine. If you knew I think you'd be happy to forget about that." She sniffed looking at him confused. "Why?" He sighed small closing his eyes for a moment. "Just trust me on this one. When the time is right things will fall into place."

She smiled small nodding. When it came to trusting someone there was only one person she would trust. That person was Nick. A lump formed in her throat as she noticed the paparazzi. Shyly she snuggled into Nick more hiding her face in his chest. "I-I don't like them. Can we go home?" He smiled grabbing her hand. "Sure lets go." With that they quickly started running back to her house.

As soon as they got in Miley ran up to Tish the very first moment she saw her. "Mom! Oh my god Mom! I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again! Please forgive me for being away for this long" She shouted through tears throwing her arms around Tish tightly. Tish was coughed off guard but happily hugged back looking over at Nick who bit his lip while shrugging while Miley kept blabbing things that confused both of them.

"Sweetie. Can I breath for a second?" Tish whispered hoarsely trying to get more air. She bit her lip pulling away a bit and wiped her tears away sniffing. "I-I'm sorry mom. Where's daddy? I missed him like crazy!" Tish nodded towards the stairs and before she could say a word Miley already had ran off.

Tish turned her gaze towards Nick walking up to him. "Nick can you tell me what's going on with her?" He sighed shaking his head. "I have no clue. One moment she was held back by paparazzi and fell unconscious and the next thing she woke up again like this."

Biting her lip Tish nodded running her hand through her hair. "I see. I think we should go up and see what she's up to." He nodded in agreement and both of them quickly made their way upstairs noticing Miley was in her room. Slowly and silently they walked over to her door watching her.

She slowly walked into her room looking around at all the glass spread onto the ground. "W-what happened here." She whispered kneeling down to pick up a piece of glass. Her eyes moved back and forth between her mirror and hand feeling a tear slip down her cheek. "Did I do that?" She questioned herself while slowly stroking her uncovered hand over her covered one. "But why?"

Nick bit his lip looking at Tish. "I think now everything has turned. That she now remembers her past but not about the kidnapping and Hannah phase." Tish nodded taking a deep breath. "Just great…" "I think we should see this positive. This way she'll be happier than she was. I think it's for the best that she doesn't remember."

Tish nodded smiling sad. "You're right. It's just that… the poor girl can't get a break. All I want is just for everything to be normal again." Nick touched her shoulder smiling genuine. "I know and I'm positive that with this it somehow will. She remembers loads of happy times now. It will always be better than only remember bad ones. The only bad thing she now remembers is that she got kidnapped and that I got to leave."

"So… you want to hide it for her?" Tish questioned raising an eyebrow." He nodded biting his lip. "For now. I think it's time she can calm down a bit."

Miley looked up noticing them in the doorway and got onto her feet. "What happened in here? W-what did I do?" She questioned rubbing her arm nervously. "This… isn't something I'd do. But I did didn't I?" She rambled on while walking over to them waiting for answers to fill up the many blanks she had.


	22. Chapter 22

Nick walked over to her wrapping his arms around her as he looked down at her. "Miles calm down. Don't get yourself worked up." Taking deep breaths she nods not leaving his gaze. "O-ok. Nick what happened?" She asked again now slower and more calm.

His hand rubbed her back softly as he sighs. "To answer your question. Yes you did break that mirror." She nods small looking at her covered hand. "Why?" She croaked out sadly. Running his hand through her hair now he shook his head. "I don't know why." He whispered hating how he was lying to her.

She frowns looking back up at him. "You don't know?" He shakes his head biting his lip. "No I don't. We heard you scream and when we came up to check up on you it had happened. Nobody knows why." Blinking a couple of times she stares at him not believing what he just said. The look in his eyes did it for her. They screamed sorrow for lying. After an awkward moment of silence the tension got too much for her and she stepped out of his embrace. "Can I… be alone for a moment?"

He stares at her for a second and then nods in understanding. "Sure. I'll be right outside if you need me. Hoping he'd get a last respond he kept looking at her but got left disappointed as she walked over to her bed laying down. He sighed small and walked out closing the door behind him looking at Tish. "I think she knows something's up. I think she knows I was lying."

Tish sighed deeply running as her hand ran through her hair. "That can very well be. She was always good at seeing through people. She always could tell easily if you're lying or telling the truth." Sadly he looked at the door thinking of the girl behind it. "I just hope in the end she'll be grateful for not telling her."

Miley sniffed lightly feeling a tear run down her cheek onto her pillow as she was looking at the broken pieces on the floor. "Why was he lying." She asked herself in a whisper trying to find the answer. She felt sad knowing he was lying to her but she knew deep inside he had to have a good reason for it. He loved her right so he'd only do it to mean well…right? She kept asking herself silently.

After calming down she grabbed onto her pillow tight looking over at the door. Just as she was about to call them in the door opened and Nick walked in with a cup of hot coco for both of them. Silently he walked over to her and handed it to her with a small smile. She looked down at her cup and took a small sip letting the warm liquid run down her throat giving her a satisfying feeling.

Taking another sip she looks up at him grabbing the covers over her more. "Nick can I ask you something?" He smiles small nodding taking a sip himself. "How long.. have I been free?" He puts his cup down taking her hand in his. "For a couple of days. Why do you ask?" She looks down at their hands trying her best to stay strong. "Only for a couple of days? Wow. Did I… tell you a lot about what happened? Like did I still trust you?"

"You told me things yes and you also still trusted m. I was actually the only one you trusted after you got free."

She smiles sadly looking into his brown eyes. "I see." She wanted so badly to ask why he lied to her. She wanted to know why he had to lie to her knowing she trusted him. How could she now take his words seriously? Should she just simply confront him or let it pass? A small tear escaped from her eye not knowing what to do.

"Miles do you want to go out and do something?" He suggested with a small hopeful smile. She sighs small biting her lip. "I don't know… What would you want to do?" He bite his lip pulling her close to him. "I'd love to take you out somewhere." She blushes small for the first time. "O-Ok." She whispers taking his hand in hers. Even thought she didn't want to trust him it was the only thing she could right now. He had to had a reason she thought.

He smiles helping her up and kisses her cheek softly. "I only want the best for you never forget that." He whispers softly in her ear leaving her stunned as he leads her out to his car. Silently she gets in and lets him drive to wherever he had planned to.

As they arrive she gasps slowly realizing their at a small beach. "W-what are we doing here?" He chuckles helping her out of the car and leads her on the beach helping her down on the sand where they have a perfect view. "I want you to relax and think about nothing but good things. I want my little Miley to enjoy her evening."

She blushes heavy hitting his chest. "Sush. Don't make me blush." He smiles cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Just try to relax ok?" She nods grabbing one of his hands. "Why are you doing this? Everything should be weird between us right now. I mean I wasn't that nice but here you are just continuing to be nice."

"I loved you then and still do. You're still my Miley and I had to miss you for so long." She bit her lip leaning close to him. "I…I" He put his finger over her mouth. "Ssh don't talk." She nods and then he leans down kissing her softly making her melt into him feeling her 13 year old self coming back for once forgetting what happened earlier.


End file.
